


Any World With You In It

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, modern!AU, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Korrasami oneshots and prompts. If you wanna send a prompt, feel free to send one to itsrevydutch.tumblr.com/ask! (PROMPTS ARE CLOSED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creative Thinking (anon "korra and asami have sneak around to makeout anywhere they can because they're in the closet" prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This was the first prompt I got when I started doing these, so I have no actual authors notes! lol. this one got the most popular on tumblr with a whopping 60 posts. ENJOY.

_Prompt: Korra and Asami having to sneak around to have make out sessions anywhere they can find space due to the fact that they havent come out to anyone._

“‘Sami, I think this broom closet MAY be a bit too small…” A smushed Korra muttered. The girl on top on her (a bit closer than she usually was) smiled seductively and kissed the Avatar.

"You can’t deny how _appropriate_ it is though…” Asami whispered in her ear. Korra was as red as a fire ferret by now and kissing her back. In between the kisses, she paused.

"Yeah, but you’re the CEO of the largest company in Republic City. You’ve got to have a bigger, erm, room around here," Korra pouted. Asami stopped, looked at her and sighed.

"Okay fine, you got any better ideas?" She asked. Korra frowned. She was the master of all four elements, but not the master of creative thinking. Asami suddenly perked up.

"I got it! Somewhere no one will find us!" she exclaimed. She opened the closet door, making sure no one was around (She was quite amused at the irony of the situation), and grabbed Korra by the hand.

Moments later, she found herself in a workshop behind the house.

"Come on, Asami, everyone knows this is here. Your workers come in here all the time to get spare parts-"

"I didn’t say we were staying here…" Asami smirked, and pulled a lever. Korra was surprised at first, then face palmed. 

"You can’t be serious," she said. Asami smiled seductively.

"I told you I kept that secret factory for a reason!"


	2. Forehead Kisses (special thanks to bro sean for prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My buddy Sean sent me this prompt. He's a cool bro.

They were simply relaxing on the couch when it happened. Korra was upright, listening to the radio, Asami lying down in her lap reading a book. It wasn’t much, but it was a tad surprising. A simple boop on her forehead, and Asami went bright red. She put down her book.

"What was that for?" She asked, embarassed. Korra smiled.

"What? I can’t kiss my girlfriend?" She said. Asami buried her head in her book.

"It was just… surprising is all" She muttered.

"Oh my gosh, are forehead kisses your weakness?" Korra smirked. Asami’s head went deeper into the book, but Korra could see a nod underneath the pages. Korra’s smirk went into her goofy crooked smile, then proceeded to kiss Asami’s forehead a million times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts get longer as we go along so hang tight friends~


	3. The Rivalry ("Hating each other at first but then making out au korrasami" anon prompt)

Asami couldn’t stand how smug she was. So confidant, popular, smooth with  _everyone_. The new Avatar had just made her first appearance in Republic City and she was already hating her.

Asami stormed into her office, trying to avoid the girl at all costs. Too bad she was the heiress to an international corporation and she had certain responsibilities to deal with. Certain responsibilities meaning: introducing herself to the Avatar. 

She wasn’t shocked to find her in the office, but Asami sure as hell was annoyed. Here was her enemy, standing in _her_ office, sporting a goofy side-grin. She was joined by Master Tenzin and her father, Hiroshi.

"Asami! Ah, i’m so glad you’re here!" Hiroshi exclaimed. Asami gave him a glare, and he quit his enthusiasm.

"Ms. Sato, i’m sure you’ve heard by now of the Avatar’s arrival in the city," Tenzin said. Asami looked at him, then  _her_ , and nodded. “Yes, you could say that…” she muttered. The Avatar stretched out her hand.

"Hiya! I’m Korra!" She exclaimed. Asami glared at her as she reluctantly took the hand and shook it. "Asami Sato," she almost-snarled. She could tell the Avatar was getting a taste of her disdain. The Avatar took her hand back, and gave her some shifty eyes.

"Looks like someone’s not too happy to see me,"  
"You can’t please everyone, Avatar Korra."  
"Try me."

It was at this moment that Asami finally got a good look at the Avatar. Needless to say, she  _was_ pretty snazzy. She was taken aback by her beautiful brown hair, and quickly found herself enamoured by her sea-blue eyes. She blushed a little. The Avatar smirked, and motioned for Tenzin and Hiroshi to leave the room. The door closed, and in an instant Asami found herself backed onto it with the Avatar practically on top of her. 

Her face really was beautiful. Her cheek bones as muscular as the arms trapping her, yet her nose was small and… cute? Again, the sea-blue eyes entrapped her until she stared at her lips. So soft-looking and welcoming… oh, how she wanted to-

Asami’s lips met the Avatar’s. Instantly, any hate she had for this gorgeous woman was gone. She kissed the Avatar back and over and over again. The Avatar was reciprocating. She pulled back and smirked.

"I told you I could make you happy to see me," she said.   
"Shut up and kiss me again, you beautiful brat," Asami gasped. 

Korra obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes: Ahhhh, a bit sorry I didn’t completely follow the hating each other part (ended up just being onesided hate) but I couldn’t resist writing angry, grudge-holding Asami and smooth talking Korra. I hope you like this one, anon!
> 
> I actually had a ton of fun writing this one~


	4. Crazy Stories ("Korra tells her kid about her wonderful adventures but the kid doesn't believe her" anon prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so for this one I actually have character designs for the kids mentioned in this fic. They can be found in the following links: http://itsrevydutch.tumblr.com/post/105278424412/team-avatar-kid-doodles-the-first-is-a-group http://itsrevydutch.tumblr.com/post/107042193202/ahhhhh-more-team-avatar-kids-with-a-twist-so-i
> 
> original notes: I’m going to make it kids (plural) because I have designs and headcanons/fanfic ideas for three Korrasami kids. If you don’t wanna read the posts basically Tark and Hikaru are twins and Jing is actually a Baavira kid (its explained in the post lol). All kids are adopted.
> 
> Also thank you (anon) for this prompt i’ve been wanting to write Korrasami kids ever since I envisioned them I love you anon thank. <3

"Okay but mom, there’s no possible way anyone could take bending away unless they’re you know,  _you.”_ Tark said matter-of-factly. 

"Look, kid, I explained it to you he used bloodbending it’s all very complicate- anyway, how about we move on to your great-uncle?" A deeply annoyed Korra exhaustedly told her child. 

"That doesn’t make any sense. Jing, explain it!" Hikaru, assuming an alpha-sibling mode, demanded of his little brother. The metalbender sighed as he looked up from his book.

"Look, its entirely  _possible_ but only a select few bloodbenders even have the skill, and don’t get me started on the rarity of bloodbending itself…” Jing explained, trailing off. He knew at the start he lost the attention of his siblings (and his mother, for that matter).

"Well, I still don’t believe it. It’s silly!" Tark decided. Korra sighed, and got up from the little group, defeated. At this rate, there was no way in hell the kids were going to believe their great-uncle transformed into a giant spirit titan to try and take over the world. _Huh,_ Korra thought. _It DOES sound silly in retrospect…_


	5. Mover Night ("drunk Korra and Asami talking to each other and asami kinda teasing korra a bit" anon prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes: This is going to be based off my experiences of being a tired drunk (which sucks because I actually love beer as a beverage and I have my buddy mytimeasgod to thank for that.). Cue TiredDrunk!Korra being teased by AwakeDrunk!Asami.
> 
> Quick author’s note: I’m Canadian. Our light beer is you silly ‘merican’s regular beer. When I say light beer in this fic we’re talkin Canadian measurements of booze not none of that 3% light beer nonsense.
> 
> (Also, a moment of silence for all the Americans (and Quebecers) that have not graced the beauty that is Mill St and their wonderful family of beers)

Asami was never one to boast about her money, but she was a little proud to say she owned the first ever home Mover-machine. While of course this debacle of technology should be honoured with respect and dignity, it unfortunately found its home with terrible Nuktuk flicks and bottles of booze. The Mover moved to the couch now, where the very intoxicated billionaire and Avatar lay.

The Sato family was very well known to hold their liquor (Asami recalled stories of father besting even the toughest of earth-folk). Water Tribespeople, on the other hand, were quite the opposite.

"Really, Korra? You’re done after two beers? They were _light_ beers even!” Asami playfully pouted, poking the almost-sleeping girl’s face. Asami was sitting upright, Korra’s head on her lap. Korra groaned and rolled away from Asami. 

"I really can’t understand how you can down a bottle of super expensive, super authentic, direct-from-the-Fire-Nation sake and still have the stamina for more. It’s inhuman!" Korra groaned. Asami chuckled.

"The richest girl in Republic City is allowed a few secrets, you know…" She said, pulling Korra’s hair behind her ear. Korra turned back now.

"Look, everyone knows about your secret factory. That cat left the bag a long time ago." Korra said. She wasn’t even playing along she was just annoyed at this point. Asami loudly sighed and poked Korra’s face again, which was more amusing for Asami than it was for Korra.

"My life isn’t a secret factory, Korra." She said. "There’s so much you don’t know about me." 

"Yeah? Like what? You’re the richest girl in Republic City. People like you don’t have secrets…" Korra said, trailing off. Asami lightly hit her to wake her up. 

"And you’re the Avatar. People like you don’t have secrets either."  
"You don’t know anything about me!"  
"Exactly."

Korra was definitely awake now, and up to Asami’s eye level. She had a hint of anger in her eyes until she realized: Asami was right. The girls had known each other for years, yet only knew each other’s dating history (they mutually agreed he was a horrible kisser.). 

"Okay, okay, fine, I’ll go first but i’m gon’ need another drink," Korra said, grabbing another bottle.


	6. Illuminated ("korra scared of lightning" prompt from melonishus, inspired by fanart by emclainable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes: Hey melonishus! I very much enjoyed that person’s headcanon too so here’s a fic for you! #NaturalRhyming #IShouldBeAFreestyleRapper #IDidn’tPlanThatISwear
> 
> This is where the prompts start getting longer. I'm actually quite proud of this one. PLEASU TAKE A LOOK.

She never liked storms.

It was ironic; the Avatar that hailed from the land of water, hated storms.

She could create one from the flick of a wrist, but hid away the moment she heard the sky… 

_Crack!_

Fantastic flashes of light illuminated the bedroom. The loud claps of thunder made her shake. Korra had been trying for hours to sleep, but to no avail. It wasn’t the sound or the light, it was something she herself had difficulty explaining. Korra closed her eyes.

When she still had connections to her past lives, she commonly recalled the stories of Avatar Aang. She always had Jinora to give her the abridged versions, but Korra had the ability to  _relive_ them. It was a strange, out of body experience, Korra remembered. She never told anyone. 

But when she still had her past lives, the storms gave her nightmares. She had them since she was a young girl, not even knowing her visions were flashbacks. In her reoccurring visions she saw a young boy, he had Airbender tattoos.  _Aang,_ she realized. They were in a… cave? Were they underground? Korra would look around, realizing she was simply a viewer, about to witness chaos. But still, it was a moment of calm, and it happened every time.

Soon, a young, Fire Nation girl, no,  _princess_ , would enter. Her eyes showed an emotionless shell under a burning blaze of desire. Her twisted face would become sadistic with each and every word she spoke, every ounce of blue fire that exploded from her fingers. Her laugh, haunting. _  
_

_Crack!_

The plot continued to play out. A fight entailed, and quickly Korra’s worst fears would arise. She would scream for Aang to stop. She would beg for Aang to not enter the Avatar State. This was when she started to  _feel_ his pain. Every hit was felt on her, every burn singed her skin. When he fell dead…

_Crack!_

Korra woke up hyperventilating. She clenched her chest and tried to quiet her breaths. She began a silent cry, burying her face in her legs but jumped when she heard the thunder. Her cries were louder now as she looked out from hiding, but she only found herself surrounded.

Her eyes widened in fear as an army of Zaheers raised their arms.

Korra started to scream:  _"Help me! Someone, help!"_  She would manage a small gust of air, but she found herself grounded by… the poison? It had been completely out of her body for a year now. She struggled to move but the poison had completely taken over. Zaheer was flying above her now, and the room turned into the storm outside.

The storm grew violent with the gusts cutting her skin. The lightning was barely missing her chest… _at least it wasn’t her back… She entered the Avatar state…_   _He started bending the air out of her… its leaving my lungs…!_

Korra woke up screaming.

She always thought the nightmares would leave with her past lives. She was wrong

They simply  _evolved._  

The screaming woke up Asami, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Storms were her best friend, always lulling her to sleep. She always admired the power they held and swore to harness them, metaphorically, of course. She rolled around to find Korra gasping for air, and instinctively sat up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Korra? Korra! Korra what’s wrong!?" She panicked. She was almost shaking her now as Korra began to cry into Asami’s chest. Asami hugged her.

This wasn’t the first time Korra felt safe in her arms. Was it in the Spirit World? No… sooner. After Zaheer. She closed her eyes and recalled the warmth Asami gave her after the fight. Asami’s body was a shield that took all of her bullets. Her arms were as unpenetrable as the domes of Zaofu, and protected her from the outside. Asami was her rock, no, her metal, and she could bend her into anything she desired. Anything she  _needed._

Asami calmed down as Korra cried more into her hug. She took one of her arms and started patting Korra’s head. 

"Don’t worry," she cooed. "Everything will be okay, I promise." She whispered. The blinding light show and thunderclaps made Korra jump, but her tears were stopping. As the rain died down, Korra looked up at Asami.

Her face was as soothing as her voice. She realized the natural beauty Asami possessed was only enhanced by the lightning. Even if it was for a moment, the light brought out the softness in her green eyes and the welcoming smoothness of her cheeks. Korra caught herself staring, and quickly turned away to blush.

"Thank you, Asami." She managed to whisper. "Sorry," she quickly stammered afterwards. "I get so dumb when there’s thunderstorms…" she tried to chuckle. Asami managed a small smile, and kissed her forehead. "You’re not dumb," she said. Korra blushed.

"If you ever want to," Asami started to say, stumbling over her thoughts. "I mean, if you ever want to talk or-"

"Anything," Korra finished for her, finally smiling back. "I know, Asami." She grabbed Asami’s hand that was resting on her shoulder. The two put their foreheads together, feeling each other’s warmth. 

"I’m not ready to talk today," Korra whispered. "but for tonight, can you keep your arms around me?" she asked. Asami drew her closer.

"Of course," she said, softly. "Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes: Okay wow I don’t normally do authors notes AFTER the fic but damn, this ended up more than I thought/originally intended. Fluff, angst and I have a complicated relationship (with Royai).
> 
> I know the picture and the original post (http://emclainable.tumblr.com/post/107173358310/theres-a-theory-that-korra-is-extremely-afraid-of) kinda implied pure fluff (it even talked about a teasing Asami), but I couldn’t resist writing Korra having PTSD nightmares related to thunderstorms. I kinda realized that, assuming that headcanon was actual canon, that she would be dealing with PTSD WAYYYYYY before all that Zaheer nonsense. I tried illustrating that. If anything, Zaheer made her PTSD worse. PTSD doesn’t go away (something that was surprisingly addressed on the show), so I hope this kept them in character. 
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ANGSTY FLUFFY FIC AS MUCH AS I DID~


	7. French Class ("modern au person a tutoring person b in french and they end up making out but someone walks in on them and person a says a cheesey pun along the lines of them teaching her french" anon prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING: There's some in this prompt. It's explicit, but not full on smut. This is your smut warning i'm new to AO3 mods pls do not delete my fic thank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes: Ah! Sorry this took so long! AGDQ was a thing and it was epic that’s why i’ve been putting these off. I’ve also been planning my multi-chapter post-finale fic (not Korrasami centric but definitely in there and explicit don’t y’all worry) so be on the lookout for that in the next few weeks! Special thanks to my sister wallpacapaca for helping me out with the french (she’s in french immersion).
> 
> Please excuse the inevitable Most Popular Girls In School reference WE’RE DOING (AH, HOW DO YOU SAY) FRENCH HERE (also the inevitable Lady Marmalade reference because lets face it: that’s all the french everyone knows)
> 
> This is your official smut warning (again). I got a tad carried away whoops. *sorrynotsorry*

"I swear to god, Asami, if you trick me into saying dirty words again…" Korra ruffled her hair as she rummaged through the notes spread across the floor of her dorm. She was nowhere near ready for her french exam next week, and stress was not something she dealt with well. Korra loved her (conveniently) French girlfriend dearly, but would have rather avoided a tutoring session. Asami was not a teacher by any means, and Korra usually ended up learning absolutely nothing (that’s not to say they didn’t get… _stuff_ done, however).

"Au contrare, mon cherie," Asami said (rather seductively, much to Korra’s annoyance). She put one hand over her chin and another on Korra’s notes (dangerously close to Korra’s hand, also much to her annoyance). Korra gave her a look, and Asami continued to give her what she called _“_ _v_ _oulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir”_ eyes. Korra sighed as she was forced to put her foot down.

"Look, Asami, I appreciate the…sentiment, but I really have to buckle down and learn an entire semester in a week," Korra said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Asami pouted.

"Don’t you give me that face!" Korra snapped. Asami put on even more of a puppy dog show. Korra always broke eventually, but she was really determined this time. The two girls had a bit of a standoff with their respective looks, but Asami eventually gave up and admitted defeat. Korra finally got back to her papers (while a bored Asami twiddled a pencil around in wake of her sorrow), and finally found the notes she was looking for.

"Alright! Now the first thing I gotta know here is some animals…" She said in thought. She rummaged a bit again (Korra really was extremely disorganized), and pulled up a picture of a cute baby seal.

"Okay, what’s this?" Korra asked, a bit exhausted.

"Phoque!" Asami answered excitedly. Korra sighed.

"No Asami, I told you I  _didn’t_ want to fuck right now-“  
"Non! I anszered you! It iz a phoque!"  
"Asami, I told you not to do this!"  
"I am not kidding!"   
"Arg!"

The frustrated student fell back on the floor. Asami sighed. She knew there was a language barrier in their relationship, after all, and she _had_  pushed the boundaries of the “teach me french!” part (Korra wasn’t allowed to speak any french around Asami’s parents anymore). She crawled over and put her hand on Korra’s forehead.

"I am, ah, how do you say, sorry, mon cherie," Asami cooed. "But zat iz what zat animal iz…" Korra sighed and sat up. She gave Asami a small smile and said, "C’est bien." Asami’s face lit up at Korra’s (attempt at) french. She did a little clap, but then quickly returned to the Lady Marmalade face. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "but only for a few minutes!"

“Je sais que vous pouvez durer plus longtemps que ca," Asami seductively whispered before swooping in for the kiss. The two were instantly on the floor again, moving together in sync as their faces melted together. Korra’s hands, which were previously on Asami’s back, moved to the French girl’s hair as she ran her hands through it. Asami then lifted off of Korra’s face, and began giving her long kisses on her neck. She loved hearing Korra moan. 

The room was getting more and more heated, clothes slowly coming more and more off as the sounds from both women became more and more distinct. Asami began her decent, starting with tearing off Korra’s bra with her teeth (a skill that always amused them both). She began kissing Korra’s breasts as she sighed in delight. 

"A-Asami…" she moaned. Asami moved back to Korra’s face with a finger over her seductive smile. "Shhhhh," she whispered, and went back to kissing Korra’s face as she took off her own bra now. Korra’s hands moved back down Asami’s back and to her buttocks, something she knew Asami loved. Korra had her own smirk on her face now as Asami moaned.

The two started what would typically be the long makeout portion of their… activity. However, in the heat of the moment, they suddenly heard the dorm room slam open. Their eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as Opal, Korra’s roommate, gasped.

"Omigosh I am SO SORRY! Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh…" She exclaimed as she quickly closed the door and ran back down to hall. The half naked girls sighed as Asami plopped down on top of Korra’s body. Asami started to laugh.

"Well? Was zis a, how do you say, good lesson?" Asami asked her girlfriend, now playing with her hair. Korra now sported a goofy grin on her face.

"Well, you definitely taught me how to seal!" She laughed, loudly. Asami now had a blank look on her face.

"I don’t get it," she said. Korra was still laughing, until she realized Asami wasn’t laughing with her.

"Because you know! Seal in french is phoque…" Asami’s face was still blank. Sometimes the language barrier ruined (what Korra called) a perfectly good pun. Korra sighed.

"Ah, just forget it," she said. Asami still didn’t understand. However, she could tell her girlfriend was a bit saddened, so she piped up with a smile and kissed her forehead. Korra blushed as Asami went back down to her ear and whispered:

"V _oulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a more mature call back to my youth where my friends and I would constantly make jokes about what a seal was called in french. “Seal you!” was a common phrase in our friend group.


	8. First Kiss ("korrasami first kiss" anon prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes: IM SO SORRY I GOT ANGSTY WITH THIS ONE I HAVE A PROBLEM PLS FORGIVE TEACH ME HOW TO FLUFF.
> 
> I went into this thinking “I should make the kiss like the one in Last Friends” and then Last Friends was in my head and if you know that show at all then you know how damn angsty it is so the angst stayed in my head lol
> 
> (also if you know what Last Friends is then WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS RIGHT NOW)

**She** _was broken, but **she** was still perfect._

It had been only been a couple of days since the poison attack, and Asami instantly volunteered to be Korra’s caretaker. There were no second thoughts. After their adventures together those past few months, it only felt appropriate. Mako and Bolin definitely cared, but both of them admitted that they had more important things to do. Asami secretly cursed both of them, but understood. In a month, Bolin would be off reuniting the Earth Kingdom, and Mako had a huge case waiting for him upon his return to office.

Asami admittedly had her work cut out for her too; Republic City still needed rebuilding and Future Industries was top of the list for the city’s commission. In the midst of feeding her, bathing her, dressing her and caring for Korra, Asami found herself already swamped with work. As Korra rested in bed, Asami would remain beside her. Paper after paper would be thrown on the ground of Korra’s room, bringing more clutter into the injured’s life.

But it was also in the midst of these work frustrations, that Asami gravitated closer to her.

She didn’t even realize when her work chair became the bed, but it quickly became the default. Korra would lie on her side, back to Asami, as Asami signed contracts and drew out designs. Asami also didn’t realize when she started talking to Korra, knowing she would rarely get an answer. Then, there was one day when Korra turned to face Asami as she was talking, and Asami saw her smile. 

It was her first smile since the poison.

Asami stopped her blabbering, and a small blush appeared on her astonished face. Korra noticed this, and her face quickly went to a frown as she turned away from her again. Asami quickly turned away as well, wondering if what had happened was the right thing.

It had been a week now since the poison attack, and Asami couldn’t get the scene out of her head. The work she had piled up became an unintelligible mess as the confusion of the event took over. Her breaks started to take up blocks of half hours instead of fifteen minutes, which turned into hours and ended up in days. What didn’t help was that, _finally_ , Korra was recovering. What were once silent greetings turned into gentle good mornings, and Korra began to smile again.

The smiles were her vice, her motivation, her  _reason_ for staying. As her friends continued on with life, Asami stayed grounded. She really had no other explanation. The smiles were just so… nice.

No, they were more than that, Asami would think. Thinking, it was something dangerous indeed. She was always one to dive into ideas and project innovations, but _thinking_ , that was another beast all together. Asami looked back on their recent journey and the past they shared. She wondered: when did they even… connect? Was that the word? For that matter, when did Korra become such a concern? When did she start to…

Care. Asami was good at that. She cared for everyone, it was natural. Even the most burned bridges could be rebuilt somehow with her. As she started the morning routine, she started to think about the connections she had with Korra, and the first word was Mako. How odd, she wondered, that their building block was a mutual failed relationship. She started to expand on the ideas of friendship and love and tried hard to find a difference.

Was there one? 

She started to think about her friendship with Korra, and wondering why she was starting to feel old feelings. Or were they more? As Asami again sat on the bed, rummaged through papers, speaking conversations to Korra, she realized her mind was as insane as her actions. She immediately stopped, and looked down at Korra.

What was normally her lively, no, _perfect_ , smile, was replaced by a deadly, broken frown. 

"Why did you stop?" she whispered. Asami was shocked, but tried to hide it. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words escaped her thoughts. A tear ran down her cheek as she finally broke down. Internally, that is; Her body was frozen. Korra, realizing she wasn’t going to get an answer, sighed, and turned away. 

It was routine again, but Asami knew this was different. She put her hand on Korra’s shoulder, to no reaction. At least, from Korra.

Asami’s thoughts exploded the instant her touch met Korra’s. She imagined, she dreamed, she feared, she wished her thoughts were anything different. She could see a future with Korra in it, and was as equally joyous as she was terrified. She rummaged through the papers that were her fantasies and started to wonder just _when_ did this turn into…

Love?

Was it the car? Was it the tax hunt? The kidnapping? The escape? The war plans? That hug?

The poison?

At least, that was the moment Asami knew Korra was more than just a friend. Her life would be over just as soon as her’s would. If any of these events could provide her with evidence, the tears falling down her face as she ran out of Korra’s room would be presentable proof.

Asami closed the door behind her, but didn’t stray far. She sat down in front of it, head buried in her knees. She wasn’t crying over the revelation of being in… love(?) with Korra, but rather the realization of all the pain she had to witness. It’s one thing to watch your best friend’s life crumble in front of you; it’s another to watch your  _love_ slowly wither away. It’s suicide to see both _._  

When she took on the job, she was excited to be Korra’s caretaker. She envisioned a quick recovery where they would laugh and relax and just enjoy each other’s company for a few weeks. A vacation would be a better word for it. Asami tried to ignore it, but she knew the first day that those expectations were shattered. This was not going to be easy.

But still, she chose to stay by Korra’s side when no one else would. She wouldn’t even dare dream about leaving her.

With that, Asami was re-determined. She decided she would find comfort in her recent discovery, and shoved it off to an unoccupied cubicle in her brain. She got up and entered the room again. Korra was sleeping.

Emotions aside, Asami took a moment to realize just how  _beautiful_ she was. Even in wounds, Korra was beautiful. Asami sat down on the floor in front of her face. She quickly found herself staring at Korra, mentally tracing out each and every part of her body. She was enamoured by her arms and entrapped by her hair. Her eyes were as stunning closed as they were opened. Her cheekbones were more perfect than ever. Her lips…

It was at that moment, Asami lost control of herself.

She _kissed_ Korra, ever so lightly as to not wake her up. Also so quickly as to not wake her up, but also to bring Asami back to her senses. She had to take a moment to realize what had just happened as she stood up and turned away.

What a rush! Asami’s mind was even more boggled and cluttered yet she somehow found… _joy_ within the events? She turned back around to see if Korra was still sleeping, and let out a sigh of relief that she was. While there was much more to explore within her thoughts, Asami was relieved that she finally settled the mess. Of course, she could never tell anyone about what just happened. She couldn’t talk about this with anyone-

No, she _could_ talk about this with someone, but only when Korra was ready.

_**She** was perfect, but _ **she** _was still broken._

Asami went back to her bed-seat, ready to get back to work, but she felt something come over her. It was an unexplainable feeling. She decided to lie down beside Korra. Asami wanted so much to reach out and wrap her arms around her, but forced herself to hesitate. She instead settled to nestle up as close as she could to her and drift off to sleep, her hand just barely touching Korra’s back.

On the other end, Korra was smiling.


	9. Anniversary ("asami working late and korra is a worried wife" by sean + "late night dates" by obsessionff prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes: Hello yes I’m going to be combining this with a prompt by my buddy Sean (req-neph) which was basically “Asami working late and Korra being a worried wife.” I may switch the roles around. Let’s see what happens. *Iwata voice* PLEASU TAKE A LOOK

The candle was pretty much melted at this point. 

"What’s the point of a surprise candlelit dinner, if the person you’re supposed to surprise doesn’t show up?" Korra ranted. The loyal butler who served the Sato estate for its many years attempted at showing some care. He nodded his head in agreement for whatever Korra said, and continued his daily chores.

"I mean, does she know what day this is?" Korra angrily asked the butler.

"Yes, Avatar Korra, Mrs. Sato is well aware of your anniversary-"

"Then why isn’t she here!?" Korra bended a gust of air at the once-beautiful table settings as she got up and walked away from the table. The butler sighed as more work piled onto him.

She was both angry and worried at this point. Korra stormed down the halls of the mansion until she (finally) found the garage. Asami owned all 65 cars that rested there, except for one bright blue Satomobile. Korra jumped from the balcony (yes, the garage was  _that_ big) and landed perfectly in the driver’s seat. She turned on the ignition, backed up, _slowly_ (Asami used to own 66 cars), and began her journey to the Future Industries Tower.

The drive there was nothing but pleasant.

"It’s 7 P.M. why is there _still_ traffic!?” Korra exclaimed as her hand lived on the car’s horn. She groaned in frustration. “I could have freaking firebended my way there by now…” she sighed. After what seemed like days, Korra finally drove past the accident that was blocking traffic ( _A_ _t least it wasn’t my fault this time,_  she thought), Korra zoomed across the road. She could finally see the outline of the tower ahead, and sped into its parking lot.

The doors slammed open as Korra made her entrance. While everyone else in the lobby was scared (witness testimonies swore that Korra was in the Avatar State), Korra marched to the secretary’s desk and demanded to know where Asami was.

"A-ah, yes, Avatar Korra, she’s up in the penthouse where she usually is-"

"She’s  _supposed_  to be at home by now!” Korra left the desk before the secretary even finished her answer, and stormed to the stairs. If she learned anything from the drive, it’s that maybe technology isn’t always the fastest answer. Korra hopped up the flights of stairs (Airbending was a wonderful thing) until she  _finally_ reached the penthouse. _  
_

Of course, Asami wouldn’t just let herself be in an office without any protection. Korra walked up to the guards outside. Without a second thought, they crossed their arms in front of the door, blocking Korra from entering. Her astonished face should have been photographed and framed.

"Are you kidding me…" Korra snarled. The guards looked a little concerned at this point. "You’re telling  _me_ , the  _Avatar_ , that i’m  _not allowed_ to see my  _wife,_ after she  _stood me up_ on our  _anniversary!?”_  Korra practically screamed to the guards. 

"I mean, I cooked a wonderful dinner, set up a beautiful table, even arranged for a private screening of Bolin’s new Mover and, like, what’s she even  _doing_ in there!?” Korra ranted. “Is she even  _okay?_  I may be frustrated beyond belief but you know, she could be hurt or kidnapped or dead or worse…” Korra’s angry face turned into one of concern and then realization as she grabbed the collar of one of the guards. 

"She’s not DEAD is she!?" Korra desperately asked. The guard was basically holding on to dear life as Korra slammed him against the wall. 

"N-no she’s not dead!" The other guard quickly answered. Korra put down the traumatized guard. 

"We were put under strict orders not to let anyone into Mrs. Sato’s office," the sane guard explained. Korra gave him a glare that pretty much said "If you don’t let me in this instant, I  _will_ fuck you up,” and at that point the guard realized he had no choice. He didn’t even have a chance to put his arm down before Korra barged in.

"Asami! I waited  _two hours_ for you to come home and now the food is cold, we’re late for the Mover and you sure as hell better have a good explanation for this or I swear to Raava-“ 

Korra cut herself off as she stared in awe at the decorated penthouse. Everything was red, blue, and gold, a beautiful colour set Asami knew she admired. The room was cleaner than it had been for years, and right in the middle of it was Asami sitting on a simple picnic blanket.

"Hey Korra," she said with a smile. "Sorry about all of that. I wanted to surprise you!" Korra may have been awe stricken, but she still managed to give Asami a glare.

“ _I_ was going to be the one to surprise  _you…”_ she muttered. Asami shrugged, and started pulling out supplies from the basket. She took out two large bowls and a cooking pot.

"If you wouldn’t mind starting a fire, we could dig into some Water Tribe noodles, your favourite! I tried making them myself. Your mom’s recipe!" Asami exclaimed, as giddy as a puppy. Korra sighed and rolled her eyes. There was no way she could stay mad at this. She smiled as she sat down beside Asami, and firebended some flames under the pot. As the noodles began to cook, Asami cuddled up to (slightly frustrated) Korra.

"Two hours?" She asked. Korra nodded her head.

"Yeah, I had this whole thing planned out, but don’t worry about it." Korra pouted. Asami poked her face. 

"No tell me, what was it?"   
"Well, for the third time, I made this dinner-"  
"You did?"  
"…okay the CHEF did, I helped though!" Asami chucked.

"Okay then," she teased, and went to stir the noodles. Korra was still a tad upset, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She looked at Asami, cooking the noodles, and figured this was nice too.

"Thank you for doing all of that, really. It’s sweet." Asami softly said as she served out the noodles. "I am sorry I kind of ruined it, though."

"Nah, don’t worry about it. What matters is that we get to be together, right?" Korra sported her trademark crooked grin as she grabbed a fresh bowl of Water Tribe Noodles. Asami looked nervous as Korra took the first bite. 

"Delicious!" she exclaimed. Asami let out a sigh of relief, but a blush entered her cheeks when Korra kissed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Korra is a horrible driver headcanon is one that is very important to me.


	10. The Art of Figure Skating ("asami is a figure skater and has a crush on korra the hockey player" prompt by anon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh jeez this took me a long time to sit down and write and I think i'm coming down with a fever ahhh anon pls enjoy thank

_"GOOOOOOOOAL!"_

The crowd roared in celebration as the Republic City Elephant Kois scored their first, and winning, net of the game. While of course they were the team with the worst standing in the entire league, their fans were indeed dedicated and supported whatever they got. Popcorn was dropped and drinks were spilled, mostly on up-and-coming figure skating champion, Asami Sato.

She was asked here on a date with popular jock-boy, Mako, who was getting as into the match as the rest of the stadium. He insisted on bringing his younger brother Bolin to the game as well, and seemed to spend more time talking about the sport with him instead of spending time with her.

While she loved the ice, she honoured it in a graceful manner (as she called it), and showed a tad of disgust whenever the players skid on the ice. While her dates where busy spilling their dinner on her, Asami stayed seated. Crossing her arms, she huffed and glanced down at the ice.

The prized shooter in question was none other than number 13, known only as Korra. She took of her helmet as her teammates surrounded her in a rousing team hug. This wasn't the first time; Korra was the star player on the team and was likely voted to be MVP. Her goofy grin lit up the stadium screens as she was lifted up in the air.

Asami hated the sport, but she managed to find something enjoyable in it.

"Oh my..." she whispered to herself, blushing. The dorky, star player was a sight to behold. Asami would describe this blue-eyed wonder as "the perfect face," and many would agree with her.

_That's it,_ she decided.  _It's my mission to meet her._

As the cheering died down, so did Mako and Bolin. Eventually, they managed to maked it out of there and on a bus. They ranted on and on about the plays and the atmosphere and the goal, all falling on deaf ears. As Asami stared out the window, all she could think about was Korra. She got a thrill out of sharing the ice with such a beauty, and envisioned dates, workouts, movies,  _life_. 

The next morning, Asami began her daily routine. 4AM alarm, shower, breakfast, stretching, then finally, the ice. Asami strapped on her skates and began her warmups. She glided across the ice ever so elegantly, mixing in a few hops and backward strokes to her art. She twirled and danced all to her heart's content. The ice was the story, and she was merely it's vessel.

She eventually entered into the routine she was working on. She was still struggling with the triple axels, but otherwise found she was improving. At 8AM, she decided to break early before school started at 9. It was quite the difficult set, but Asami was determined to champion with it. 

Asami quietly packed up her belongings and began making her way out of the rink, but was stopped by a figure in the empty seats. She squinted and she could make out... Korra?

"Very beautiful, Ms. Sato." The hockey player said, clapping. A blush entered Asami's cheeks as she looked away in embarrassment. 

"Those toe jumps were great, and your spins are just wonderful!" Korra exclaimed. Asami looked at her now with a bit of shock.

" _You_ know figure skating?" She asked. Korra smiled and nodded.

"I did it a bit when I was young, always found I was better with a stick." She explained. "I've always loved the sport, though."

"So then," Asami said. "I'm guessing you're... aware of me?" 

"More than aware. I'm a huge fan!" Korra exclaimed, hopping down to the ice level. Asami's face was bright red as she approached her. What was a dumb, archaic hockey player doing being  _her_ fan? Asami was excited, joyful, and most of all, confused, and at a loss for words.

"I-I..." she trailed off. "I-I'm a big fan too!" She exclaimed, face bright red and closing her eyes. Korra smiled a huge grin, and laughed. Asami chucked a bit too.

"So, uh, how did you find me here?"  
"The team practices here too, around 9."  
"So you've been watching me this whole time?"  
"Not the whole time, just been able to catch a few snippets here and there. You're so fantastic!"

Asami was still shocked (and red). This beautiful hockey player seemed to have as much of an interest in her as she did. 

"I saw your game last night," Asami managed to say. "Congrats on the goal."

"Yeah, I knew you were there," Korra replied. "You looked so awkward kissing that jerk-ass on the Kiss Cam."

_Oh yeah,_ Asami thought.  _That WAS a thing that happened._  

"I tried to point out to the team how soon-to-be-famous, up-and-coming figure skating champion Asami Sato had graced our game, but those knuckleheads can't appreciate the fine art that is figure skating." Korra sighed. Asami chucked a bit, realizing now how much of a figure skating nerd this girl was. She felt a bit honoured.

"I wish I could say the same about your ice sport," Asami trailed off. Korra smirked.

"I'm sure I can find something about it for you to enjoy," She said. Then, in an instant, she cupped her hands in Asami's cheeks, and brought her in for a kiss. Asami could not process what was going on, and instinctively kissed her back. When they broke the kiss, Asami looked lovingly into Korra's eyes. 

"Yeah, I think you're right," she said, and kissed Korra again.


	11. On Promises and Bodies ("su asks korra to join her metalbending dance troupe and asami admires the view during a test run" prompt by anon that I turned HORRIBLY ANGSTY (AND SLIGHTLY KORVIRA-Y))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint really hard you can see how deep I am in the Korvira trash bin (it's still Korrasami don't y'all worry).
> 
> I started this as fluff. Then I was like, "let's do angst." I'M SO SORRY I JUST LOVE ANGST SO MUCH OKAY *shot*

Korra and Asami lay silently in bed, bodies facing each other's warmth. The room was dark, illuminated only by the moon, but only one body could sleep. Korra poked Asami's nose.

"'Sami," Korra whispered. Asami opened one eye. "It doesn't feel right."  
"To replace her?"   
"Yeah," Korra glanced away from Asami. 

"I know it's been a year," Korra said. "But, I mean, should we even be thinking about recreation right now?"

"We went on a vacation right after the battle," Asami quickly retorted, turning her back to Korra and tried to fall asleep again. Korra poked her shoulder and Asami groaned as she turned back around.

"That was different. That was a break after  _three years-_ "  
"I know, I know..." Asami sighed. She gave her full attention to her girlfriend now. "Everyone is tense right now, maybe a little break in Zaofu would be good for you."

"Yeah, but..." Korra trailed off. She sat up now and went to the window. It was common knowledge that the Sato mansion had the best views in the city, and from Asami's room you could see all that the light touches. In the distance, mountains formed a basic shape, but their colours in the night sky awed many in their beauty.

What most people didn't know about these mountains, was the prison compound hidden within. Reserved only for the most dangerous of criminals, Zaheer would spend the rest of his days here. Lonely, until Kuvira was sentenced.

It had been a few months now since the verdict, Korra hadn't seen her since. However, she would never forget that face. It was already broken, but accepting of her fate. Kuvira was chi-blocked, escorted out in cuffs, and glanced briefly at Korra as she left. There was no plea for help, no begging for freedom; it was a simple look of understanding.

_"Don't forget me,"_ Kuvira had muttered. Korra stayed quiet. She gave her the same glare Kuvira had given her, but then subtly nodded. Of all the people in the world, Korra understood Kuvira the most, and made a vow to keep this silent promise.

Back in the present, Korra looked sombrely out the window. Asami came up behind her and put her hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra glanced up at Asami.

"There's more to her than you'd think," Korra whispered. Asami's arms formed into a hug. 

"I know," she said. " _You_ know I know, all too well, the faces people hide..." Korra could feel the tears on her neck. She turned around to face Asami. She hugged her back.

"Would she approve?" Korra asked, burying her head deeper. "Or would I be...replacing her?" Asami stayed silent at the rehash. She knew this time, the word meant more than just filling in a role. She broke the hug and smiled at Korra.

"Well, how about you try it out first?" She said. Korra backed away, looking out the window, and said, "I guess."

A few days later, Suyin Beifong arrived at Republic City. After the traditional greetings and updates from the Earth Republic, Su and Korra sat down in the mansion to talk business.

"So are you dancing or not?" Su forcefully asked. Korra put on her grin and shrugged. 

"Well, I was wondering if I could give it a try first?" She replied. Su shrugged. Why not?

After some brief instruction, a giant, metalbent flower appeared in Asami's backyard. Coming out of her cave, Asami joined Su in the sparse audience. Before the show, they made small talk.

"Why Korra?" Asami asked, getting right to the point. Su sighed with a smile on her face, knowing this question was coming.

"Because she's talented, fierce, and powerful. She has a plan on her hands and will work to succeed in whatever she wants, for example, a metalbending dance routine." Su replied. Asami crossed her arms.

"A lot like someone else you know," she quietly remarked. Su quickly darted her eyes at her, about to snap back, but was stopped by the sound of the flower.

Knowing the routine, Su looked at the performance with a bored eye. Asami, on the other hand, was in awe at the motions conveyed within the flower. Her eyes never leaving Korra, she noted how beautiful the art of metalbending dance was, and made a mental note to include it in all of her outlandish occasions. 

Korra walked out of the flower the moment the dance finished. She walked over to Su, who handed her a towel. Asami handed her some water. 

"I don't think i'm cut out for this, at least not right now. I have a promise I need to keep," Korra told Su, drowning the water. 

"Well, the execution was rather bland, but it's not something we can't work on!" She exclaimed. Korra gave her a look. Su knew she didn't want to do it, there were more important things to work on.

"Thanks for understanding, Su." She said. Korra looked at the mountains.

After some brief farewells, Korra and Asami found themselves once again in bed, silent. The light from the Spirit Portal was a bit brighter than usual, creeping into the moon. Once more, only one body could sleep. Asami poked Korra's nose.

"Korra," she whispered. Korra opened one eye. "It doesn't feel right."  
"To reject her?"  
"No..." Asami glanced away from Korra.

"It doesn't feel right how she treats her," Asami said. Korra shuffled closer to her. "It feels like..."

"How she would treat me," Korra finished for her. "Or rather, she would treat me like she _used_ to treat her."

"You are not Kuvira." Asami stated. Korra smiled and nodded.

"And Kuvira isn't me," Korra brought Asami even closer to her now, their breaths only centimetres apart. "Su needs to remember that."

" _You_ need to remember that," Asami said softly, Korra so close now that she could whisper in her ear. "I heard what she said that day too." Korra buried her head in Asami's chest.

"You may be alike, but you don't have to atone in her place, Korra," Asami said. Asami could feel a nod.

"Maybe it's time we finally paid her a visit," Korra said, her head still buried and her voice muffled. Asami smiled as she hugged Korra even more.

"More than one, and let's send her letters and postcards and everything!" Asami said delightedly. Korra nodded.

"Let's just," Korra paused. "Let's just... not forget her, okay?" 

"Okay," Asami whispered.

In the distance, there is a mountain range. Behind the forest there is a secret, enforced prison compound.

In it, an inmate is smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up being angsty fluff. BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!


End file.
